<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the simplest plan (pure bliss) by lil_sis24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537953">the simplest plan (pure bliss)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_sis24/pseuds/lil_sis24'>lil_sis24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, mention of alcohol consuming, only a glass though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_sis24/pseuds/lil_sis24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The simplest plans are the best: cats, sherry, and kissing. Hicsqueak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the simplest plan (pure bliss)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt from the tww prompt generator on tumblr! not beta read and something I wrote in the middle of the night but heeeyyy ;) I hope you enjoy anyways!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are coming over tomorrow evening, correct?” Hecate asked quietly, a faint blush on her cheeks. </p><p>Pippa smiled. “Of course, Hiccup. That revenging game of chess is still pending.”<br/>
There was a smirk on her face now. </p><p>Hecate raised both her eyebrows and she was smirking as well now. A game of chess and a glass of sherry sounded like the perfect night with Pippa. </p><p>“I’ll bring Lilith, so she and Morgana can spend some time together again, too. I think she misses you two,” Pippa said and looked fondly down at Lilith, who was curled up in her lap, keeping one eye on the mirror. </p><p>“Hmm,” Hecate agreed quietly, looking at her own familiar. </p><p>Morgana was currently curled up right beside her, one eye trained on the mirror as well. </p><p>“You know what else I’m looking forward to?” Pippa asked quietly. </p><p>Hecate’s eyebrows shot up again and the blush was back. Her heart was beating faster. She just knew what Pippa was thinking about and if she was being honest with herself, she was looking forward to that as well. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Hiccup,” Pippa whispered wistfully.<br/>
She couldn’t wait to see Hecate again, to <i>kiss</i> her again and hold her in her arms and <i>be held</i>. </p><p>Hecate looked away and down. It wasn’t exactly embarrassment, but she felt vulnerable and exposed. It was Pippa, so she didn’t end the mirror call and transfer away, but she was definitely trying to hide just a little from her in this moment. She felt shy. </p><p>“Hey... Hecate?” Pippa asked gently, a soft expression on her face. </p><p>The dark haired witch looked up at the tone of voice. “Yes... Pippa?” </p><p>“I mean what I said. You are beautiful. And I am very much looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.”</p><p>“The simplest plans are the best, chess, cats, Sherry and... k-kissing,” Hecate whispered and touched the mirror with her fingertips, right where Pippa’s cheek was for her. </p><p>Pippa smiled and Hecate could have sworn there were tears in her eyes. </p><p>“I very much agree. The simplest plans are the best. I can’t wait until tomorrow.” </p><p>“I cannot wait either,” Hecate whispered, her voice raw with emotion. </p><p>They shared a teary eyed smile. </p><p>“Goodnight, Hiccup darling,” Pippa quietly said and touched her fingers to her lips before touching them to the glass of her mirror. </p><p>Hecate blushed again and bid her goodnight, as well, before touching her own lips and then the fingers to her own mirror. </p><p>Tomorrow would go by very slowly but she was excited for their planned... date. </p><p>They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, a flutter in their stomachs, and a light feeling in their hearts.<br/>
For once, Hecate felt excited about her future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>